


How to Wake a Snake

by DandelionDrabbles (AnonymousDandelion)



Series: Ineffable Flufftober 2020 [34]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Banter, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Double Drabble, Drabble, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, Lighthearted, M/M, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Tired Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousDandelion/pseuds/DandelionDrabbles
Summary: Crowley insists he's asleep. Aziraphale plays along, and endeavors to wake the snake. Who will win?Ineffable Flufftober, Day 31. Prompt: "Make Me."
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Flufftober 2020 [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957708
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens, Flufftober 2020, Flufftober2020





	How to Wake a Snake

**Author's Note:**

> For the final installment of this series, we're back to sheer silly fluff. :)
> 
> (Also, in case the title led you astray, just want to clarify that this is not related to the "Awake the Snake" post-lockdown episode fic trend; however, in case you _are_ here in search of post-lockdown episode content, see [Was That A Hint?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838934), one of my earlier works in this series!)

_I’m sssleeping,_ the serpent hisses.

“Really?” Aziraphale inquires, politely skeptical.

 _Obviousssly_.

“Do you plan on awakening?”

_Only if you make me._

“Is that a challenge?”

_Sssure._

“Accepted.”

Aziraphale snaps his fingers. Crowley parries the miracle, still feigning sleep.

New strategy. Aziraphale bends, twining his arms in Crowley’s coils, and heaves. Crowley is far heavier than anything of his size has any right to be.

Aziraphale could respond in kind, with miraculous strength. But this is a challenge for wits, not muscles.

Instead, Aziraphale disentangles his arms and stands back. Time to play his ace. “Well, since I have _nobody_ to keep me company, I’ll just go to the Ritz alone…”

Crowley starts to uncoil, a suddenly seething, outraged mass of scales, pretense of sleep abandoned. _You would never!_

“Of course I wouldn’t.” The Ritz is _their_ place. What would be the point in going alone?

Crowley glares. _Bassstard._

“But I won.”

_By playing dirty. Okay, I’m awake. What now?_

“I’m quite content with your company.”

_Then sssit._

“Make me.” Aziraphale arches his eyebrows.

_If you sssay ssso._

Crowley slithers, creating a comfortable-looking, Aziraphale-shaped space amid his coils.

Aziraphale holds out approximately thirty seconds. Crowley _is,_ after all, an experienced tempter.

**Author's Note:**

> ... and that's a wrap, folks! Thanks to everyone who's left comments and/or kudos on any of the works in this series. This was my first time embarking on a daily prompt writing challenge of this sort, and your support along the way means a lot to me and has been incredibly encouraging. If you've been following along with the series, I hope you've enjoyed reading my works half as much as I enjoyed writing them!
> 
> Also, in case you liked these and want to explore more of my writing, in addition to the 33 other short double/triple drabbles in this series, I have a number of longer oneshots and multi-chapter works posted under my main pseud ([AnonymousDandelion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousDandelion/pseuds/AnonymousDandelion/works)), so feel free to take a look at those!
> 
> Take care, y'all (and, if you're American, please VOTE). Thanks for reading.


End file.
